


Un hombro en el cual dormir

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi se queda dormido en el hombro de Tsukishima, y para sorpresa de todos, el rubio no tiene muchos problemas con eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hombro en el cual dormir

 No estaba muy seguro como ni por qué había terminado así.

 

 Lo último que recordaba era estar escuchando una canción, mientras miraba hacia nada en particular por la ventana. En algún momento se giró para ver a su amigo, que se había quedado extrañamente en silencio. Yamaguchi se había dormido. Recordaba no sentirse sorprendido por eso, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros por fin se habían callado y el vehículo recorría pacifica y silenciosamente la carretera. El castaño dormitaba con la boca abierta, cabeza mirando hacia la ventana, hacia Tsukki, donde había estado mirando los últimos minutos. Un pequeño charco de saliva se había empezado a formar dentro de su boca, y amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento, lo que hizo sonreír burlónamente a Tsukishima. Pero apiadándose de su amigo, decidió hacer algo para arreglar eso. 

 -Yamaguchi...-Dijo en voz baja pero firme, sacudiéndolo un poco. El castaño frunció un poco los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente.

 -...¿Tsukki?

 -No babees-Fue lo único que dijo. Yamaguchi sonrió un poco, antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, demasiado cansado para pensar o hacer otra cosa.

 -Hmm...Perdón Tsukki....

 Y volvió a quedar dormido, esta vez con la boca cerrada. Tsukishima volvió a enfocar su vista hacia la ventana, puso play a su música y siguió con su previa linea de pensamientos, hasta que sintió algo pesado apoyarse en su brazo. Frunció el ceño automáticamente, y giró su cabeza, pero luego suspiró. No le sorprendía. Yamaguchi había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro, almohada más cómoda que el respaldo de su asiento, aparentemente.

 -Yamaguchi.

 -Tsukki...-No sabía si eso era porque estaba semi despierto, o simplemente porque era su respuesta inconsciente para todo. De cualquier modo, no valía la pena despertarlo, ya que más tarde seguramente iba a terminar igual. Fijó devuelta su mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de ignorar el calor que irradiaba el otro cuerpo, ni el bostezo que trataba de escapar de su garganta. Suspiró en silencio.

 -Que molestia...

 Minutos después quedó dormido. 

 

 

 Cuando despertó, sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz, y cuando abrió los ojos tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender donde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Y no terminó de entender hasta que trató de moverse, y dos brazos se lo impidieron:

 Actualmente su cara estaba apoyada en la cabeza del castaño, y su mano ubicada en la pierna de este, mientras que los brazos de Yamaguchi se encontraban rodeándolo en una especie de abrazo, cabeza hundida en el hombro del rubio. Todo eso con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. 

 Se quedó unos segundos quieto, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Echó una rápida mirada por el vehículo, asegurándose de que todos los demás estuvieran durmiendo e, ignorando esa voz en la cabeza que le decía de sacudir al castaño y volver a estar como antes (y al mismo tiempo ignorando ese pequeño y extraño impulso de posar sus labios en la frente de este), volvió a acomodar su mejilla encima de la cabeza de su amigo.

 No estaba muy seguro por qué había terminado así, pero tampoco es que quisiera cambiar su situación actual. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, y un rato después ya estaba dormido devuelta.

 

 

 Lo que no sabía era que, mientras estaban dormidos, algunos de sus compañeros sí se habían despertado. Y, con mucha confusión y tratando de no despertarlos con sus risas, les empezaron a sacar fotos. Pero eso ya era problema para otro momento. 

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic que termino de este fandom! :D  
> Escrito en agosto del 2014.


End file.
